Tool holders provide a convenient way for a user to keep his or her tools in an organized manner. Tool holders often include tool carriers having various attachment structures for holding specific tool accessories, such as bits, in known locations within the tool holder. This permits the tool accessories to be held in a known position for retrieval by the user while also presenting such tool accessories in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Although previously developed tool holders are somewhat effective, they are not without their problems. For example, some tool holders use flip-out tool carriers which are rotatable between a flat (stored) position and an inclined (removal) position, in which a specific tool accessory can be selected and removed for use. However, during use, the tool carrier may inadvertently transition between the stored position and the removal position, causing the tool accessories to become dislodged within the tool carrier. Further, the tool carrier may inadvertently swing from the removal position to the stored position before a user has a chance to select and remove the tool from the tool carrier.